Silver's Wild Cat Instincts
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog is getting used to his cat abilities but he didn't expect something to happen when he stares at the full moon. As it happened, his cat instincts made him go wild. Minor Silvaze.


**I wrote this story was because I couldn't stop watching the MLP episode of Fluttershy turning into Flutterbat. It got stuck in my head and stuff. So I wrote this story of Silver having his cat instincts go wild. **

**If you have not read "Nine Lives" yet, that's where Silver got his cat instincts from his pet non-mobian cat, Snow. **

**I don't own the Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA/Sonic Team.'**

**Nebula and Snow belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ever since Snow the talking non-mobian cat gave her owner Silver her cat abilities, Silver was having fun with it and know what it's like to have cat instincts.

"Don't scratch me, Silver! I'll be a good boy, I swear!" Sonic begged, promising the silver-white hedgehog that he won't tease him again like last time.  
"You better or I'll really claw your face off!" Silver hissed like a cat.

"Now now Silver" Blaze said petting him.

"Just making sure he's got the message, Blaze" Silver purred.

"Very good" Blaze said.

"Oh, Silver. I got your yarn ball" Sonic held up the yarn ball in his hand. Not that's he's making fun of Silver; he was just being polite to him.

"Meow!" Silver pounced and grabbed the yarn ball, playing it like a real cute cat as he lies down on his back and twirled the yarn ball in his hands in the air.

Blaze couldn't help but giggle.

"Now this is what I call a Cat Silver" Sonic snickered.

Silver just ignores him and continues to play with the ball.

"How come you don't have cat instincts, Blaze? I mean you are a cat" Sonic asked.

Blaze rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Hello? I'm a Mobian Cat, not a non-mobian cat"

Blaze then feels something on her leg. She looks down to see Silver rubbing against it purring.

"Aww….he's purring on your leg" Sonic said.

Blaze giggles, she kneels down and pets him.

_"….*pppppuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrr*…"_ Silver purred like crazy, loves to be petted by Blaze which made his tail wag.

He then climbs on top of her.

"Oh!" Blaze falls back slightly.

"Meow" Silver purred some more.

"See you guys, later" Sonic sped out the door to do his daily running.

Silver is purring and nuzzling her face.

Blaze giggles, "okay Silver okay"

"Meow" Silver said playfully and stopped nuzzling her.

He's still on top of her. Blaze couldn't help but blush. Silver noticed that he is on top of her and he blushed hard too.

"Uh, meow?" Silver blushed.

Blaze just smiles and kisses his cheek.

Silver blushed again and licks her cheek like a cute kitty.

Blaze blushes and giggles. She pets his quills which made Silver purr happily. His tail wagged rapidly.

"Who's my kitty, who's my handsome kitty?" Blaze asked in a baby voice.

"I am" Silver purred out loud, nuzzling under Blaze's chin.

Blaze purrs loudly.

A while later of having some fun, Blaze gave Silver a kiss on the cheek and went home. Shadow and Sonic came back and decides to be polite with Silver since they don't want to get him pissed off.

Silver jumps on the couch and curls up.

"What are you doing?" Shadow said.

"MEOW!" Silver sprung up towards the ceiling, got spooked when he didn't see Shadow coming in here.

Sliver looks at Shadow, _"*HISSSSSSS*"_

"Calm down, Silver. It's just me" Shadow rolled his eyes.

Silver jumps down from the ceiling, "Hmph. Sorry, I thought you were gonna annoy me like Sonic"

"Trust me I'm more mature than that blue bozo" Shadow said.

"Oh, yeah? Then how come you and him fight and argue most of the time?" Silver asked, crossed his arms.

"Cause his immature" Shadow said.

"Whatever" Silver rolled his cat eyes, then he accidently licked his left arm like a cat, "Ahh! Man, I hate it when I do that"

"Oh, get over it" Shadow said.

"Shut up. It's my cat instincts" Silver grumbled.

"Yeah I know. So you'll have to get over it" Shadow said.

"Whatever, just don't laugh" Silver said, growling lowly that he's being serious.

"Trust me I won't" Shadow said.

"Good. Well, it's already night time. I'll see you in the morning, Shadow" Silver said, going into his room.

That night, everyone went to sleep. Well, Silver couldn't sleep because his cat instincts told him to look at the full moon.

"Uhhh….."

Snow noticed this and she knew what was gonna happen. She totally forgot to tell Silver to not look at the full moon with his cat-slit eyes.

Snow quickly goes to the window and closes the curtains but she was too late. The moon's light beam has already touched Silver.

His cat instincts took over him, making him act like a cat.

"Oh, man. He's turning into…a feline-hog" Snow said, although she knew it will wear off tomorrow night.

Silver clutched his head, feeling his hedgehog tail grow longer into a feline tail. Whiskers appeared on his muzzle.

Snow quickly goes over to his side and nuzzles him.  
But apparently, Silver ignored it and felt the urge to do what he didn't want to do.

"MEOWWWWWW!" he yowled like he has been turned into werecat, but that's not the case.

The yowl woke Sonic and Shadow up as they both rushed in Silver's room.

Shadow bashed down the door, "Silver?! Where are you?!"

"What the? The window is open. Snow, what happened?" Sonic asked the non-mobian cat.

"Silver stared at the full moon and his cat instincts took over him!" Snow explained.

Shadow jumped out the window and saw Silver on the tree branch.

"What the? Silver, what are you doing? Get down here!" Shadow said.

_"*HHHIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS*"_ Silver hissed, refusing to come down.

"I'm not joking, Silver!" Shadow shouted.

Silver hissed again.

"Either you get down here! Or I'll bring you down myself!" Shadow said.

"Phhhbbbtttt!" Silver blows raspberry.

Shadow growls, "Sonic! Call Blaze now!"

"Wait, hold on! I got an idea!" Sonic sped to the kitchen and back outside, "Oh, Silver! Look what I got for you!"

Sonic held out a can of tuna fish.

"Do you honestly think tuna is going to get him down here?" Shadow asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

Silver sniffed the scent of the tuna coming from Sonic. He jumps down and lands perfectly on the ground without any broken bones or injuries.

Heading inside the house.

"I stand corrected" Shadow said shutting the window.

"Yo, look at his tail. It's long" Sonic pointed while Silver eats the tuna from the can like a wild cat.

"Are those whiskers?" Shadow pointed.

"Yes. But it's only temporary until it wears off tomorrow night of the full moon. I kinda forgot to tell him to not look at the full moon when his eyes are still cat-slits" Snow said.

"Great" Shadow said sarcastically.

Silver pounced on Shadow, nuzzling on his warm white fur chest.

"Ah! What the-?!" Shadow grunts when he lands on the floor.

"Meow" Silver purred on his fur chest.

"Get off of me, Silver. Or I'll hit you so hard" Shadow growled.

"Shadow, don't. If you do that he'll get very angry" Snow warned.

Shadow sighs, "Right"

Shadow picks him up and puts him on his bed.

"Meow" Silver snuggled on his pillow and went to sleep.

"Ah, you make such a lovely mother, Faker" Sonic snickered.

Shadow slaps his head, "Shut up faker"

They leave the room.

The next morning; Silver woke up and stretched his arms and legs like a cat. Although he's still himself but still acting like a cat, he gets up from the bed and walks to the kitchen to see Sonic and Shadow having breakfast. He tries to speak but all it came out his mouth was a 'meow'.

"Don't worry Silv, your foods over there" Sonic pointed to a plate of tuna on the floor.

"Uh, meow?" Silver said, probably saying 'thanks' as he went over and kneels down to have his tuna.

Soon, Blaze arrives at the house to check on Silver.

"Hey guys" Blaze said walking into the kitchen.

"Meow?" Silver gulped nervously.

Blaze looks at Silver, "Huh? Silver?"

Snow leaps on Blaze's shoulder and told her what happened to Silver.

"Oh okay" Blaze kneels down on the floor and holds her hand out.

"It's okay Silver, I won't hurt you" Blaze said calmly.

Silver seems to trust her and he accepts it, letting her pet his quills.

When he smells her scent he pounces on her and nuzzles her.

"Whoa!" Blaze falls back on her back.

"Meow" Silver purred and nuzzled her, feeling her soft fur.

Blaze couldn't help but blush.

Amy and Nebula arrived and Snow explained it to them.

"And it looks like he attached to Blaze" Amy said.

Silver is wrapped around Blaze licking her fur.

"I can see that. Huh? His tail is long" Nebula noticed his tail.

"And he has whiskers" Amy said.

Silver accidently licked his arm again, "Meow!" he quickly stops and closed his mouth.

"What's wrong Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Meow, Meow" Silver tries to talk but the words that only came out was a 'meow'.

"Oh. He's saying that licking his fur can cause him to cough up hair balls" Nebula said.

"Oh, yeah. That's right" Blaze said petting Silver.

"Meow" Silver purred.

"Aww" Nebula and Amy said.

When Amy tries to sit down, Silver pushes Blaze down and gets on top of Blaze. Silver hisses at Amy.

"God almighty! Silver, calm down" Amy got a little startled.

Silver just growls and lays on Blaze closely.

"Calm down, Silver" Blaze pets him to settle down and to stop growling.

Silver purrs and nuzzles while licking Blaze.

"I never seen him so protective" Nebula said.

"I guess it's a cat thing?" Amy asked.

"I guess" Nebula said.

As morning turns to noon, Silver demonstrates his cat abilities. Like jumping down from the roof and landing on his feet without any injuries or broken bones.

"I still believe cats can do that" Amy said.

"But on Silver when he's a feline-hog, he can" Nebula said.

"Meow" Silver jumps off the tree and lands perfectly with no injuries.

"How can cats do that?" Sonic asked.

"Cats have flexible backbone and the absence of a collarbone" Nebula answered.

"Oh okay, so what would happen if we jumped from high places?" Sonic asked.

"We die, Sonic. We're not cats and we don't have righting reflex" Nebula said.

"Oh right. I knew that" Sonic said, "Reminds of when I fought with Faker when we first met in Chris's world. Remember when you and I were fighting in Prison Island we both fell off the tree, Faker?"

"Yes I know, Faker" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"It was pretty funny from that nasty fall" Sonic snickered at the memory.

"Not really" Shadow growled.

"Why? You hit your head hard when we both fell off the tree at the same time?" Sonic smirked in Shadow's face.

Shadow growls angrily and is about it attack Sonic. But Nebula pushes him back and Amy pushed Sonic back.

"That's enough Sonic" Amy glared.

"Sheesh. Sorry, Ames. It's just that Faker does not have a sense of humor" Sonic grumbled.

"How would you like it if someone was teasing you?!" Amy said.

Sonic sighs in regret.

_"*HHIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS*"_ Silver hissed in anger.

Amy lets go of Sonic.

"Do you have to hiss like that?" Nebula glanced at Silver.

"Meow, meow" Silver said.

"I know you hate to see them fight, Silver. I don't either" Nebula said.

"Hmph" Silver pouts.

Silver just curls around Blaze and falls asleep, but he suddenly woke up to the smell of fresh fish that was coming inside the kitchen.

"Meow!" Silver jumps down and runs to the kitchen.

"What's wrong with him?" Amy asked.

"Meow" Silver sounds like he's begging in the kitchen.

"I think he's hungry" Blaze said, going to the kitchen.

Silver can walk normally instead of walking on all fours like a cat.

"He wants a fish, I guess" Sonic said.

Blaze got a fish and puts it on a plate. She puts it in the floor.

"Meow!" Silver eats the fish like a wild animal.

"Easy Silver" Blaze chuckled.

"Meow" Silver said.

"He's saying he was hungry" Nebula said.

Blaze chuckles and pets him which made him purr in delight while having his lunch.

Hours went by and it was already night time, Silver stared at the full moon and he was back to normal. His cat tail returns to his short hedgehog tail and the whiskers from his muzzle disappears.

"Silver!" Blaze goes up and hugs him.

Silver's cat-slit eyes return to normal, "Blaze" he hugs back.

The End.


End file.
